The Hand We're Dealt
by secondhandsmile
Summary: POST-BREAKING DAWN. BEWARE OF SPOILERS. Another imprint. Another heartbreak. And maybe a second chance. Leah-centric.


Summary: Basically, I'm giving Leah an ending, because damn it, she deserves one!

AN: Major spoilers Breaking Dawn.  
I'm still working on my other story; the next chapter is in the works. But I had this in my head, and it was just begging to be written down. This will eventually be multiple chapters.

Disclaimer: Yeah, right. Like I'd want to claim BD as mine.

* * *

"Thank god that's over."

Leah Clearwater rolled her eyes and unceremoniously plopped herself down on the forest floor.

The "battle" was over. (_Could it still be called a battle even though they'd all pretty much just stood around?_) The "good guys" had won. Not that she really gave a rat's ass about what happened to the Cullen's anymore, but her damn birthright and Jake's stupid imprint forced her to jump on the bandwagon.

After the non-battle, all the bloodsuckers started jumping around and making out like the disgusting leeches they were. The werewolves (_oh, excuse me, _shape-shifters, she thought sarcastically) let out a few howls of celebration and then started running back to La Push to spread the good news (except Jake; he was too busy playing lap dog to the leech brat). Leah allowed herself to fall to the back of the group, painful as it was (_really, that called that running?_). When she was sure they were all too far ahead to notice or care, she swiftly changed direction and phased back into human-form, relieved to finally be left alone with her own thoughts.

She wandered through the woods for awhile, unconscious of her direction, except that it was the opposite direction from the Cullen house and La Push. She'd grabbed her white sundress from where she'd stashed it in a tree earlier, amused by its dirt stains, frayed edges, little rips and tears. So appropriate.

She hated Bella and the leeches for so many reasons; she'd begun to lose count. Looking down at her torn dress, running a dirty hand through her sweaty, rumpled, short hair, one of those reasons came to mind.

Damn Renesmee and her stupid pretty hair. Half breed freaks shouldn't be allowed to look like that.

Leah scowled as she sat on the ground. With a huff, she flopped down on her back and glared at the branches overhead.

It was all so unfair to the point of ridiculous.

Her mind wandered back to that afternoon a few months ago that had both started and ended it all. Jacob and his insane imprint. He'd spent almost a full day at the house before even bothering to come and tell her.

But she knew before he even opened his mouth. The look on his face gave it away. It was the same look she remembered on Sam's face when she first introduced him to her favorite cousin.

"You imprinted on it, didn't you?"

"Yes," he breathed, not really looking at her, but sort of staring off into space like a drunken idiot. "_Renesmee_." He said the name with such reverence. It really, really made her want to barf.

She nodded, refusing to verbally acknowledge Jake's stupidity. "Should I keep patrolling the perimeter?" She was out of her shorts and tee shirt and back into the woods before he had a chance to say yes. She didn't care to ask about Bella. If the idiot was dead, she would have heard sooner, and as it were, she didn't really care either way. All she cared about was getting away from Jacob as fast as she could before the tears came.

Back in the present, Leah sat up suddenly and let out a frustrated scream, willing the tears not to come back. But of course they did anyway.

She knew she was being stupid. It was unfair of her to be so angry at them; she had no claim over him. It wasn't the same as last time, not really. But damn it, it still hurt.

Leah wasn't in love with Jacob. But that didn't mean she hadn't been on that path. Since leaving Sam's pack, things had somehow changed between them. She'd felt freer than she had in years. It felt as though something was clicking into place, like maybe that was how it was meant to happen all along.

She never thought about it while she was a wolf. But while she was human, she had these secret little ideas that kept her company when she was alone. They were embarrassing, but still comforting.

She figured after it was all said and done, she'd follow her plan. Move to the city, do yoga, take some classes, work at a coffee shop or something. Jake would go off and be a wolf for a while. She'd still phase sometimes, and they'd talk. He'd mope and be pathetic, but eventually he'd get over Bella, just like she'd eventually get over Sam. He'd miss humanity. Maybe he'd go back to La Push for a while, but they would find each other, find a way to be them, together.

It would happen like that because how could it not? They were already their own pack (plus Seth). They had somehow become friends; grown to understand each other. He didn't want to imprint, and she'd stupidly thought that could be enough to keep it from happening.

She didn't love him now, but she was really starting to like him. And she would love him, just as soon as he was ready to love her, too. The pieces all fit.

Leah laughed bitterly. It was true, really. All the pieces _had_ fit. She just wasn't one of them.


End file.
